intoxication
by ailleurs
Summary: because sakura can't confess her love for him sober. because she's not aware of her feelings in the first place. idiot. written for gaasaku month! thanks for the prompt, anon!


**Prompt:** Sakura is an affectionate drunk, and she drunkenly tells Gaara that she loves him, with him taking the declaration of love seriously.

* * *

"Gaara- Wait. Can I- Can I call you that?"

Gaara watched, strangely fascinated when Naruto's teammate stumbled over to his table and sat on the seat next to him, completely invading his personal space. Temari and Kankuro, sitting just across, looked at her with wide eyes, horrified at her obviously drunken state.

"S-Sakura," Kankuro interjected before he could reply, smiling nervously, "You alright?"

"Yeah," Temari said, frowning. "I think you've had a few too much to drink." Sakura laughed, a full blown laugh that had half of the people in the room looking at their table.

"What are you talking about, Temari?" she slurred, narrowing her eyes at the blond sibling. "I'm- I'm like shishou, you know. She teaches me these things." She tried to tap her nose knowingly but missed and nearly poked her eye instead. She giggled as the two siblings shared a distressed look.

"_Aaaaanyway_," she continued, turning to face Gaara and ignoring his brother and sister completely. "Can I call you Gaara, or can I call you Gaa…Gaa-chan?" Kankuro choked on his drink. Gaara was vaguely sure he was supposed to feel insulted, or at the very least, annoyed, but how often does one see Sakura drunk? She always carried herself with a sort of superiority that nearly rivalled his, and he also gathered that she had an above average tolerance with alcohol (there were rumours of the teacher and student having drinking nights, after all.) Actually, Gaara felt a smirk tug at his lips, observing the girl next to him blink owlishly, a perpetual blush on her cheeks from intoxication. He wondered how much she would remember, and what kind of face she would make when she finally finds out.

"Gaara is fine," he replied, watching as her smile grew. Suddenly, without warning, her arm snaked around his waist and she pressed her side against him, her head on his shoulder. It was Temari's turn to choke on her drink as she watched Sakura cuddle _her brother_.

"Gaara it is," she said, rubbing her cheek affectionately on his shoulder and sighing contentedly. After a few moments, she raised her head shyly towards him, her mouth open as if to say something. Gaara waited for words to fall from her lips, but nothing. She was staring at him with an awe-struck look and before he knew it, she had moved impossibly closer, so close that their noses touched. She was staring back at him, unblinking. "Hey, Gaara," she murmured. "You have beautiful eyes."

"Thank you," he said slowly, starting to feel uncomfortable with her proximity. "You…have beautiful eyes as well." He watched as she tilted her head upwards and closed her eyes. He wondered what she was doing when her lips touched the kanji on his forehead. He froze.

"You have a beautiful heart, too." she murmured, before kissing the kanji again, and her touch lingered. It was such a novel feeling that it had him reeling and his heart thudded almost painfully in his chest. What does one usually do in this situation? Her fingers danced up his arm before cupping his face. When she opened her eyes, her face broke in a small smile.

"I love you," she said. "Please go out with me."

And then she passed out.

* * *

Sakura groaned as the pounding in her head continued and buried her head in her warm pillow…which seemed to have grown hands since they were now caressing her arm, light-feathered touches that raised goose bumps on her skin.

Her eyes opened as realisation finally dawned and the first thing she saw were green eyes staring back at her, unblinking. The pounding in her head wouldn't cease and recognition didn't dawn until she noticed the red hair and the kanji carved on his forehead.

Oh Kami, she thought, her stomach sinking. What happened last night?!

"Good morning," Gaara said, watching her carefully, noting that her breathing was unusually rapid, her bloodshot eyes darting from his hair to his eyes to his lips. It seemed she was disoriented, despite being in her room.

Okay, calm down, she thought, thinking back to the night before. She had been glancing at his table all night and then the bartender kept saying that her drinks were on the house and then…

And then? Her heart pounded in time with her head as she finally realised that _she woke up next to the Kazekage. _Her eyes widened further.

"W-what happened, Kazekage-sama?" she asked, dreading the answer. Gaara wrapped his arm around her and pulled her so close that their noses touched and she could see the flecks of grey in his irises.

"No need for formalities," he said coolly. "Call me Gaara. After all, I've accepted your proposal." Sakura's mind stuttered to a halt.

"P-Proposal?!"

* * *

**AN.** Of course, Gaara would over formalise everything and scare poor Sakura! They are not underage here, mkay? Happy GaaSaku month lovelies! Hope you liked this drabble! :D PS. moi, je ne bois pas d'alcool.


End file.
